


Control

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Theo is part of the pack and contributes by helping Liam with his anger.





	Control

"Leave me alone." 

Scott looked up from his spot across the lacrosse field. He watched carefully as Theo walked closer to his beta who seemed to be on the verge of wolfing out. 

Liam had anger problems and most of the time needed him, or Malia because she was good with Liam, to calm him down. 

Scott stood up, ready to run to Liam if necessary. They couldn't have his anger getting to him and exposing their secret to everyone on the team. 

He took one small step and was met with an arm across his chest. 

"Huh?" He turned to face Stiles who was staring ahead at the two boys. 

"Wait, Scott. Let's see how Theo handles him." Stiles' voice was confident which made Scott feel calm. He stared forward and listened carefully. 

"I said, leave. me. alone." Liam was panting and the way he was talking meant his fangs were there. 

"Why are you so mad, Liam? What happened? Are you mad you're not as good as him?" 

Theo's voice had a teasing tone to it and Scott groaned. It was never a good time to tease or be sarcastic to Liam. 

Scott's eyes flashed red. His Alpha tendencies were coming out because his beta needed him. Scott blinked hard once, and the red was gone. 

"What's he doing?" Stiles asked. 

Scott shook his head and sighed. "Teasing him, again. Why does he want to push Liam to his limits. That's not what it means to be in a pack."

Stiles nodded. "Just wait," he whispered. 

Scott looked on and listened to the two boys bickering. Liam was getting angrier and Theo wasn't backing down. 

"I said leave me alone you fucking asshole." Liam gritted out. His hands twitched beside him and Theo slowly approached. 

Scott was surprised to see Theo carefully place his hand on the back of Liam's neck. 

"Calm down. I was only messing with you, don't get so angry."

He lifted his other hand to Liam's shoulder. 

"Listen to my heart okay. Just calm down and breathe. Focus. Can you do that for me, Liam?" 

Scott watched in amazement as Liam's heart calmed to a steady beat. He heard the boy take one deep breath before nodding. 

"I know you're trying to help me with my control, but you don't have to insult me like that." 

Theo gave him a smirk before patting him on his shoulder. 

"I'm just doing my job." He looked up and gave Scott a smirk before running across the field and taking a seat beside Mason, watching his pack do what they did best. 

Play lacrosse.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts!! I love reading your comments. 
> 
> If you have any requests don't be afraid to leave them. You can send them to me on Twitter @zodiacult or wherever you feel is easiest. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I love you all.


End file.
